


'The Boys TM'

by Fae_Of_Odyssey



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Fundy, Asexual Karl Jacobs, Drinking, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I say kinda bcus philzas still a streamer, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Ive decided that Wilbur is still a musician, Jimmys still a youtuber too, Modern AU, Non-streamer Au (kinda), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trans Floris | Fundy, Trans Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, chat fic, idk how to tag help, text fic, typing quirk, why isn't that a tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fae_Of_Odyssey/pseuds/Fae_Of_Odyssey
Summary: A modern/non-streamer(?) AU fic{also made up numbers cus' I'm to tired to look up area codes =p}
Relationships: :| ew, None
Comments: 24
Kudos: 202





	1. 786-638-3638  added 210-473-3873 and 20+ more

**Author's Note:**

> This is to help with my writing block so don't expect much ig (I wrote this at 2 am so I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes lulz)

_**786-638-3638 added 210-473-3873 and 20+ more** _

**786-638-3638** : Hello!

 **210-473-3873** : what is this?

 **293-273-1938** : is this a scam thing?

 **103-371-0438** : yeah, or a cult?

 **786-638-3638** : wtf no-

 **786-638-3638** : why would you think that?

 **293-273-1938** : idk maybe because i got added to a random gc with people i have never met.

 **293-273-1938** : i have every right to be skeptical

 **786-638-3638** : right, this does seem weird now that i think about it

 **786-638-3638** : sorry

 **786-638-3638** : its not anything bad. i was just bored and wanted to talk to people

 **103-371-0438** : random strangers on the intarnet? 

**786-638-3638** : yes. it seemed fun at the time. 

**210-473-3873** : I got pizza rolls

 **103-371-0438** : well ig ill introduce myself. im Tubbo!

 _**786-638-3638 changed 103-371-0438** _ **_to 'Tubbo'_**

 **786-638-3638** : Nice to meet you Tubbo, Im Dream

**_**786-638-3638 changed 786-638-3638 to 'Dream'** _ **

**210-473-3873** : Dream? that sounds like a cringe youtube name

 **Dream** : stfu. whats your name?

 **210-473-3873** : Its Sapnap

**_**786-638-3638 changed 210-473-3873 to 'Sapnap'** _ **

**Dream** : And you called my name weird smh my head.

 **Sapnap** : fair, but i still hate you >:( /lh

 **Dream** : How you wound me Sippy cup :(

 **Sapnap** : Call me Sippy cup again and were gonna have problems /nm

 **Dream** : jfc sorry-

 **Sapnap** : Did the others just dip?

 **Tubbo** : Nope im still here! I was just waiting for youy guys to stip fighting :]

 **293-273-1938** : Im still here sadly.

 **Dream** : Whats your name?

 **293-273-1938** : If you must know? its George.

_**Dream changed 293-273-1938 to 'George'** _

**Dream** : Well its nice to meet you George, even if you dont seem to like us that much ;(

 **George** : Im sorry if i seemed mean, im just tired.

 **Dream** : Its fine!

 **Sapnap** : You should get some sleep tho /gen

 **George** : Yeah goodnigh guys 

**Dream** : Night George!

 **Sapnap** : Goodnight gogy :)

 **Tubbo** : Night!

_**George is offline** _

**729-410-9361** : Its like 3 AM what the honk is going on?

 **Sapnap** : Honk? Thats a new one 

**729-410-9361** : Yeah lul :p also what kinda pizza rolls u got? i must know 

**Sapnap** : Peperonie ;)

 **729-410-9361** : d-did you just spell pepperoni like peperonie- /lh

 **Sapnap** : Did you just stutter over text? /lh

 **729-410-9361** : fair-

 **Dream** : Whats your name mr honk?

 **729-410-9361** : Karl!!

_**Dream changed 729-410-9361 to 'Karl'** _

**Sapnap** : isnt it spelled Carl?

 **Karl** : Yeah, ok SaMsUnG ReFrIdGeRaTeR 

**Sapnap** : brbr gonna go sob :(

 **Karl** : WAIT NO IM SORRY I LOVE YOU SAPPY /p

 **Sapnap** : I LOVE YOU TOO MR HONK /p

 **Karl** : wanna get married 0-o /p

 **Sapnap** : Yeah lul <3

 **Dream** : wow

 **Dream** : Me and **@Tubbo** really be third wheeling rn smhmh

 **Tubbo** : Ew. Love 

**763-937-2649** : i swear to fucking god why the fuck is my phone blowing up at 3 FUCKING AM

 **763-937-2649** : IM GOING TO START STABBING SHIT

 **Tubbo** : Oh hey Tommy

 **763-937-2649** : hey big T

 **763-937-2649** : mind telling me what the fuck is going on?

 **Tubbo** : I got added to ths chat and we started talking

 **Tubbo** : Its not that hard to understand

 **Tubbo** : Your jus dumb big man

 **763-937-2649** : wow fukin rude

 **763-937-2649** : im stealing your pancakes tomorrow 

**Tubbo** : NOT MY PANCAKES

 **Tubbo** : I WILL MURDER YOU TOMMY

 **Tubbo** : DO NOT TOUCH MY FUCKING PANCAKES

 **763-937-2649** : you cant murder me

 **763-937-2649** : im too big

 **763-937-2649** : your smaLJFEHRJHFEIRHFHRF3IUFH

 **763-937-2649** : HELP

 **763-937-2649** : HE HAS A KBNIFEE

 **Dream** : I-

 **Sapnap** : Did we just witness a murder?

 **Karl** : HOLY HONK

 **Karl** : IM TOO SEXY TO GO TO JAIL

 **Karl** : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **Tubbo** : hehe blood >:]

 **763-937-2649** : HOLY PHILZA MINECRAFT

 **763-937-2649** : TUBBO YOU ABSOLUTE DUMBASS

 **763-937-2649** : i swear to god-

 **Dream** : Dude did he stab you?? /gen

 **763-937-2649** : Nah, he slipped and sliced his hand. not that bad tho, only a little bit of blood.

 **763-937-2649** : i gtg wake up my dad

 **763-937-2649** : well brb

_**Tubbo is offline** _

_****763-937-2649 is offline** ** _

****Sapnap**** : Holy shit

 **Sapnap** : I swear if we get the police called on us-

 **Dream** : DUDE NO

 **Dream** : I ALREADY GOT A WARRANT 

**Karl** : WHAT????

 **Dream** : I may or may not have stolen a police dog from an officer who was being transphobic

 **Dream** : And then the dog may or may not have ran away

 **Dream** : And now i have a warrant

 **Sapnap** : Holy shit your cool as fuck Dream

 **Sapnap** : I take back everything ive said about you

 **Sapnap** : Please be my best friend

 **Dream** : Ill think about it :)

 **Sapnap** : </3

 **364-259-1549** : I am now suddenly interested in this conversation

 **364-259-1549** : Crimes and trans rights? yes please =]

 **Sapnap** : Whats your name? 

**364-259-1549** : names Eret, nice to meet ya!

_**Dream changed 364-259-1549 to 'Eret'** _

**Dream** : Welcome to the club Eret :)

 **203-110-1693** : um hello!

 **Dream** : Hi!

 **203-110-1693** : My names Niki!

**_Dream changed 203-110-1693 to 'Niki'_ **

**Dream** : Hello Niki!

 **691-173-1947** : WASSUP FUCKERS!!!

 **Dream** : Uh hi?

 **Niki** : Thats Minx. Sorry about her, shes reeeaaallly drunk rn

 **Niki** : tbh shes not that different when shes sober-

_**Dream changed 203-110-1693 to 'Minx'** _

**Minx** : NIKIIII MY QUEEN

 **Minx** : STEP ON MEEEEEEEEE

 **Niki** : Minx go back to sleep -_-

 **Dream** : wait-

 **Dream** : Isnt it like 3 am? why is she drunk?

 **Minx** : DONT SHAME ME FOR MY DRINKING HABITS YOU CUNT

 **Niki** : Movie nights always end up with one of us being either drunk or crying, we usually deside half way though

 **Niki** : Were gonna head to bed now

 **Niki** : Talk to you guys later!

 **Dream** : Night Niki!

 **Sapnap** : Night!

_**Niki is offline** _

_**Minx is offline** _

**Sapnap** : Wheres my husband? :[[[

 **Karl** : Sorry sorry!!! I had to talk with my room mate :}

 **Sapnap** : Its so late why is your room mate up?

 **Karl** : He got bored so he was buying a katana

 **Karl** : And he was asking me if i want one also :}

 **Sapnap** : A fake one right???

 **Karl** **:** Nope! It has a proper blade and all :}}

 **Sapnap** : How much is it?

 **Karl** : Like 500 dollars? I think? I cant remember what he said

 **Dream** : 500 DOLLARS? 

**Karl** : Brb lemme go ask

 **Karl** : It was 589.99 

**Sapnap** : Dude tf?? is he rich or something?

 **Karl** : Yeah acctualy!

 **Sapnap** : I just became 10x more in love with you /j /j

_**Tubbo is online** _

_****763-937-2649 is online** ** _

**Dream** : Welcome back irrisponible dumbasses /lh

 ** **763-937-2649**** : Father is very mad at us

 **Tubbo** : Very mad indeed

 ** **763-937-2649**** : We woke him from his beauty rest

 **Tubbo** : I feel bad

 **Tubbo** : He needs it

 ** **763-937-2649**** : If wil heard you say that he would be fuming

 ** **763-937-2649**** : also 

****763-937-2649**** : it wasnt just a little cut apperently

 **Tubbo** : I chopped the tip of my pinkie off :|

 **Dream** : WAHT?

 **Dream** : ARE YOU OK?

 **Sapnap** : HOLY SHIT THE FUCK?

 **Karl** : I can cut the rest off with my katana :}

 **Sapnap** : NO KARL DONT CUT PEOPLES FINGERS OFF

 **Tubbo** : im finw :]

 **Tubbo** : Phil banned us from the kitchen though

 **Tubbo** : which is not pog

 ** **763-937-2649**** : not pog at all

 **Dream** : Whats yiur name **@ **763-937-2649**** ?

 ** **763-937-2649**** : Tommy, Big man, Big T, Tall man, whatever you want

_**Dream changed **763-937-2649 to 'Tommy'**** _

**Dream** : You seem cool Tommy. Your remanicint of a small gremlin, but cool nonetheless

 **Tommy** : That is a very backhanded compliment Big man :/


	2. "It'z gonna be able to kill god"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 729-109-4721: I made a cake  
> 729-109-4721: It'z gonna be able to kill god
> 
> \also im projecting so ranboos gonna have a typing quirk and ends gonna use neopronouns (End/Ender/It/Its)/
> 
> \TW: Accidental misgendering (its not their fault they just forgot to ask ends pronouns/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend watched me write this chapter... ive never been so humiliated in my life- so Killer_whale786 if you find this heyyyyyyyy lol please dont make fun of me o-0
> 
> \filler chapter til i get more ideas/

_**Dream is online** _

_**George is online** _

_**Sapnap is online** _

_**Karl is online** _

_**Tubbo is online** _

_**Tommy is online** _

**Dream** : Hello there fair gentlemen

 **George** : Good morning to you too Dream

 **Karl** : How is my beautiful husband this fine morning?

 **Sapnap** : I'm doing great now that your here, my darling <3

 **Dream** : Can yyou guys like not? some of us are painfully single

 **318-101-1627** : Maybe you should just, not be single? its not that hard :red_heart:

 **Dream** : going dark. dhmu </3

_**Dream is offline** _

**George** : Holy shit dude

 **George** : you killed him

 **318-101-1627** : im jsut that good :sunglasses:

 **Tommy** : Tell me your ways

 **Tommy** : I need to know how to shut the bicth up

 **Tubbo** : Tommy thats rude

 **Tommy** : Dont give a shit big T, he called me small. he deserve the death penilty

 **Tubbo** : You need to learn how to spell big man. I have dyslecsia and i can spell better then you

 **Tommy** : Big man i will break your nose

 **Tommy** : I have a hammer

 **Tommy** : Pray to Philza Minecraft

_**Tommy is offline** _

**Sapnap** : jfc

 **Karl** : Tubbo bud are you ok?

 **Tubbo** : Yeah

 **Tubbo** : i already told his dad

 **Tubbo** : Hes gonna get fucking bodyd

 **318-101-1627** : is this normal for you guys??

 **Tubbo** : Yeah lol

 **Tubbo** : 3

 **Tubbo** : 2

 **Tubbo** : 1

_**Tommy is online** _

**Tommy** : I hate you Tubbo

 **Tubbo** : :]

 **Tommy** : I will punthtifjnfgmk

 **George** : Is he ok? 

**Tubbo** : hes gonna be fine

 **Tubbo** : Phil probably took his phone

 **Tommy** : Tubbo come downstairs please

_**Tommy is offline** _

**Tubbo** : Thats my cue to leave boys

 **Tubbo** : bye

_**Tubbo is offline** _

**318-101-1627:** Holy shit

 **318-101-1627** : What in the good lords name did we just witness

 **George** : A murder probably 

**318-101-1627** : damn

 **318-101-1627** : it really do be like that smhmhmh

 **Karl** : **@Sapnap** Can we keep him?

 **Sapnap** : Who???

 **Karl** : **@318-101-1627**! Hes like a puppy, or a snake! 

**Sapnap** : 1. those things aren't even close to being like each other. 2. if your asking if its ok to ask him to join our marriage, its fine

 **Karl** : YESYESYESYES

 **Karl** : **@318-101-1627** DO YOU WANNA BE APART OF OUR PLATONIC MARRIAGE??????

 **318-101-1627** : YEAH!?!??!?! THATS COOL AS FUCK DUDE OF COURSE

 **Karl** : YEAHHHHHHHH POLYGON RELATIONSHIPS POGG

_**Eret is online** _

**Eret** : I-

 **Eret** : Did you mean polyamorous?

 **Karl** : yeah lol

 **Eret** : well i gotta go get yelled at by the furry now

 **Eret** : Peace

_**Eret is offline** _

**729-109-4721** : Oh god

 **729-109-4721** : Pleaze help

 **729-109-4721** : I made a cake

 **729-109-4721** : It'z gonna be able to kill god

 **Karl** : Whats on it?

 **729-109-4721** : mnmz gummy wormz and 3 containerz of icing

 **729-109-4721** : therez alzo mnmz in the batter

 **Karl** : Is it for a special occasion?

 **729-109-4721** : Thiz waz zuppozed to be for me and my fiancez (/p) wedding-

 **729-109-4721** : hez gonna kill me

 **729-109-4721** : we have a kid and everything

 **729-109-4721** : what do i do???

 **Karl** : Can you go out to the store and buy one?

 **729-109-4721** : No! he zaid he wanted a homemade one but i dont know how to cook!!

 **729-109-4721** : amd irhbd

 **Sapnap** : You good?

 **729-109-4721** : my goodnezz

 **729-109-4721** : hez here

 **729-109-4721** : If i dont get murdered i will be back

_**729-109-4721 is offline** _

_**Tubbo is online** _

**Karl** : Hey Tubbo!!

 **Tubbo** : Hello! what were you guys doing?

 **Karl** : Helping this dude

 **Sapnap** : Apparently he fucked up his wedding cake

 **Tubbo** : awww that sucks

 **Tubbo** : wait

 **Tubbo** : I know that number

 **Karl** : Is he one of your friends?

 **Tubbo** : UDBHWFUBEUBFU3EBW

 **Tubbo** : IM ITS FUCKING HUSBAND

 **Tubbo** : END FUCKED UP THE CAKEEEEEE

 **Tubbo** : brb gotta go kill Ranboo

 **Tubbo** : also **@Sapnap @Karl** Ranboo uses End/It pronouns, not He/Him /nm /gen

 **Karl** : HONK SORRY

 **Sapnap** : HOLY SHIT IM SO SORRY

 **S** **apnap** : also congrats on the marriage-

 **Tubbo** : Its fine! just thought id let you know! Now to go beat enders ass for ruining our cake /j

_**Tubbo is offline** _

_**Dream is** **online** _

**Dream** : back from crying, what did i miss?

 **Sapnap** : Well me, Karl and **@318-101-1627** are in a poly relationship. Someone named Ranboo is getting its ass beat by Tubbo cus apparently end screwed up their wedding cake, and **@Tommy** got fucking bodied 

**Dream** : Well, thats certainly something!

 **Dream** : Also. **@318-101-1627** whats your name?

 **318-101-1627** : Quackity :]

_**Dream changed 318-101-1627 to 'Quackity'** _

_**Dream changed 729-109-4721 to 'Ranboo'** _

**Dream** : Pog

_**Tubbo is online** _

_**Ranboo is online** _

**Tubbo** : That cake was so bad, yet so good at thge same time-

 **Ranboo** : I DIDNT GET MURDERED

 **Ranboo** : Win in my book boys (⌐■‿■) 

**Karl** : POGGGG


	3. "Fundy, love, I get more dick then you ever will <3"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eret: Fundy, love, I get more dick then you ever will <3
> 
> \TW; mentions of sex (NOT SMUT THAT GROSS ITS JUST FUNDY AND ERET BEING FUNDY AND ERET)/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DONT SHIP TUBBO AND RANBOO!! ITS A PLATONIC MARRAGE AND THEY DONT ACTULY HAVE A CHILD, IT IS A PIG PLUSH THAT THEY ADOPTED AND NAMED MICHEAL!!!!!!!!!! DO NOT SHIP CCS IF THEY ARE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH IT!!!!!!!!!

_**Eret is online** _

**Eret** : Holy shit

 **Eret** : Help

 **Eret** : This fucking furry is attacking me

_**Tubbo is online** _

**Tubbo** : Kick them

 **Eret** : Tubbo wft im not gonna kick my friend

 **Tubbo** : Well im all out of ideas

**_Tubbo is_ offline**

**Eret** : What

_**Dream is online** _

**Dream** : You ok man?

 **Eret** : YEp totally ok, definitely not getting my ankles bitten off

 **Eret** : On another hand how do i euthanize a fox?

 **Dream** : Eret please dont commit crimes

 **Eret** : You dont get to judge me green bitch

 **Dream** : Green???

 **Eret** : You give off the vibes of someone whos favorite color is lime green

 **Dream** : Your not wrong but still, rude. also please for the love of god dont punt your friend

 **Eret** : Too late 😉

 **Dream** : Eret please you scare me so much

 **Eret** : Good. 

**Eret** : Just punted a furry feeling good

_**274-305-1851 is online** _

**274-305-1851** : First my roommate punts me then my phone starts blowing up wft aaaaaaaaaa

 **Eret** : Wait

 **274-305-1851** : Wait

 **Eret** : FUNDY???

 **274-305-1851** : ERET???

 **Dream** : This is some weird inception shit isttg

 **274-305-1851** : Eret ;-)

 **Eret** : Fundy dont you dare

 **Eret** : FUNDY

 **Eret** : FUNDY I SWEAR TO GOD 

**Eret** : FUCNY HOW COULD YOU

 **Eret** : YOU KNOW HOW LONGG IT TAKES TO WASH THAT SHIT OUT

 **Dream** : What did they do?

 **Eret** : He poured this 24 pour perfume onto my favorite dress

 **Eret** : The dress i have to HAND WASH

 **274-305-1851** : hahaha get fucked Eret

 **Eret** : Fundy, love, i get more dick then you ever will <3

_**Sapnap is online** _

_**Karl is online** _

_**Quackity is online** _

**Sapnap** : ohhhhhhhhhh they be fightin

 **Karl** : GET HIS ASS ERET

 **Quackity** : WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **274-305-1851** : On the topic of fucking, Eret please stop bring guys over when im playing minecraft

 **274-305-1851** : Im tired of hearing that shit when im just trying to pick flowers

 **274-305-1851** : next time you do it i will play ycgma very loudly outside your room so you cry

 **Eret** : Dont threaten me with a good time 

**Quackity** : ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh they down bad-

 **Karl** : Quackity stop making TikTok references and shut up. some of us are trying to watch the show /j

 **274-305-1851** : Eret-

 **274-305-1851** : erET NO

 **274-305-1851** : ERET PLEASE

 **274-305-1851** I WILL CRY AT YOU

 **Eret** : Get over here furry boy

 **274-305-1851** : PUT THAT AWAY

 **274-305-1851** : STOPPPPPPP

 **Dream** : Tf is happening

 **274-305-1851** : SHE HAS A FUCKING COLLOR

 **274-305-1851** : HE WANTS TO PUT A COLLOR ON ME THEN TAKE ME FOR A WALK

 **Eret** : Come on puppy, don't you want to go for a walk? 

**274-305-1851** : NO! I DO NOT IN FACT WANT TO GO OK A WALK

_**Eret is offline** _

**274-305-1851** : HELP PLSKDKDKDHDJJD

_**274-305-1851 is offline** _

**Quackity** : That was interesting? 

**Dream** : I do not know how to feel about what just happened!! 

**Karl** : If Tommy was here he'd say something like "ewww sex" 

**Dream** : yea lol

_**Tubbo is online** _

**_Tommy is online_ **

**Tubbo** : Tommy is dead pog

 **Tommy** : I am not dead

 **Tommy** : I am not dead

 **Tommy** : I am not dead

 **Tommy** : I am not dead

 **Tommy** : I am not dead

 **Tommy** : I am not dead

 **Tommy** : I am not dead

 **Tommy** : I am not dead 

**Tommy** : also ewww sex

 **Tubbo** : The first stage of greif is denial Tommy. 

**Tommy** : IM NOT FUCKING DEAD

 **Tubbo** : I can stil here his voice......

 **Dream** : wtf is going on

 **Tubbo** : Someone threw a potato at Tommy and he died

 **Tommy** : I AM NOT DEAD

 **Dream** : Huh, how odd

 **Tubbo** : What?

 **Dream** : I threw a potato a kid on the street earlier

 **Tommy** : AY IM NOT A KID

 **Tubbo** : DREAM HOW COULD YOU 

**Tubbo** : YOU KILLED MY BEST FRIEND

_**Ranboo is online** _

**Ranboo** : Itz ok bee, ill comfort you 

**Ranboo** : I have ice cream and Michael wantz to watch dizney moviez with you 

**Tubbo** : Thank you boo, ill be home soon =D

 **Tommy** : ARE YOU TO DATING?????

 **Tubbo** : two* and no, we aren't dating 

**Ranboo** : Were married and have a child =}

 **Tommy** : WHY WASNT I INVITED TO THE WEDDING???

 **Ranboo** : You were going to be, but then you up and died

 **Tubbo** : yeah, u were gonna be our flower girl

 **Dream** : we went from sex to marriage how did we get here?

 **Sapnap** : No clue 

**Quackity** : Wanna have sex babes? /j

 **Sapnap** : Hell yeah /srs

 **Quackity** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

**Karl** : Im ace, so you guys can, ill be playing minecraft :]

_**274-305-1851 is online** _

**274-305-1851** : ayyyyyy ace buddies

 **Karl** : Ayyyyyyyy

 **274-305-1851** : also i did in fact get taken for a walk

 **Dream** : **@** **274-305-1851** your name is Fundy right?

 **274-305-1851** : Yeah

_**Dream changed 274-305-1851 to 'Fundy'** _

**Fundy** : Pog

_**582-109-6471 is online** _

**582-109-6471** : First i get woken up by my brothers screaming about getting married and now my phone is blowing up? wft is happening

 **Tommy** : WIL

 **Tubbo** : WIL

 **Ranboo** : HELLO DEAREST BROTHER IN LAW

 **582-109-6471** : God dammit the children are here

 **Dream** : does everyone just know each other??

 **Dream** : How the fuck 

**Tubbo** : You invited like our entire family

 **Tommy** : Phils not here

 **Tommy** : I checked

 **Tommy** : Tech is though

 **582-109-6471** : oh pig bitch is here?

 **Tubbo** : anyways

 **Tubbo** : Wil do you approve of me and Ranboo getting married?

 **Ranboo** : Your anzwer doeznt matter

 **Ranboo** : We already have a child

 **582-109-6471** : Whats your kids name

 **582-109-6471** : and when can i meet them

 **Ranboo** : Hiz name is Micheal and were in the living room with him rn

 **582-109-6471** : pog brb

 **582-109-6471** : I love him

 **582-109-6471** : Micheal is my favorite sibling now

 **Tubbo** : Hes not even your sibling????

 **582-109-6471** : Dont care

 **582-109-6471** : Hes still my favorite

 **Dream** : Whats your name **@582-109-6471**?

 **582-109-6471** : Wilbur soot :)

_**Dream changed 582-109-6471 to 'Wilbur'** _

**Fundy** : Wait

 **Fundy** : Wilbur soot as in the person who wrote ycgma?

 **Wilbur** : Yeah! that me :)

 **Fundy** : holy shit

 **Fundy** : Me and my friend love your music

 **Wilbur** : Pog! I love to meet fans :0

 **Fundy** : lemme get eret in here

 **Fundy** : **@Eret**

 **Fundy** : **@Eret**

 **Fundy** : **@Eret**

 **Fundy** : **@Eret**

 **Fundy** : **@Eret**

 **Fundy** : **@Eret**

 **Fundy** : **@Eret**

 **Fundy** : **@Eret**

**Fundy: @Eret**

**Fundy: @Eret**

**Fundy: @Eret**

_**Eret is** **online** _

**Eret** : What do you want fundy

 **Fundy** : Back read you dumb bitch

 **Wilbur** : :)

 **Eret** : djcefe

 **Eret** : HI i fucking love your music

_**Eret is offline** _

**Fundy** : And they fainted

 **Fundy** : It was great meeting you but i gotta go make sure he doesnt bleed out

**_Fundy is offline_ **

**Wilbur** : They were nice :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter out ={ I was catching up on school work but take this chapter to cope with the past few streams =} 
> 
> Also i was listening to ycgma while writing this so my dumb brain wouldnt leave me alone until i wrote in something about it >={ 
> 
> Love you guys!! /p Have a great day/night and remember to eat and drink!


	4. Quick AN (please read)

Hey guys, so I'm probably not gonna be able to get a chapter out this week because my dog just died, I'm really sorry and I'll get back to writing as soon as I feel better but I'll be taking a small break for now. Again I'm really really sorry and I hope you guys can forgive me ={

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you guys /p remember to eat and drink, have a good day/night


	5. "KILLING ME ISNT A QUESTION??"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo: DREAM WHY DID YOU PUT QUESTION MARKS??   
> Tubbo: KILLING ME ISNT A QUESTION??   
>    
> \TW: Alcohol and implications of underage drinking/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if the Spanish isn't accurate, I'm not fluent so I used google translate for most of it (._. )
> 
> This chapter isn't as long as I'd hoped it would be, I'm sorry ={

_**Ranboo is online** _

_**Dream is online** _

**Dream** : Good morning

 **Sapnap** : it is one in the afternoon dream

 **Sapnap** : why are you just now waking up

 **Dream** : Don't judge me snapmap

 **Sapnap** : I will hurt you dream /j

 **Dream** : oh~ daddy Sapnap 

_**Karl is online** _

**_Quackity is online_ **

**Karl** : do you have a death wish dream? 

**Quackity** : escucha aquí perra. Te destrozaré, perra verde. Te haré desear que nunca hayas nacido. Te recomiendo que te alejes de Sapnap antes de meterte un cuchillo tan lejos en la garganta que salga de tu trasero. Puedo y te mataré {Translation; listen here bitch. I'll tear you apart, green bitch. I will make you wish you were never born. I recommend that you stay away from Sapnap before I stick a knife so far down your throat that it comes out of your ass. I can and will kill you.}

 **Dream** : Whoa whoa, lets not go that far

 **Sapnap** : no no, i agree with Quack

 **Karl** : I agree too

 **Karl** : Kill the green honker

_**Wilbur is online** _

**Wilbur** : Yess comit crimes

_**Tubbo is online** _

**Tubbo** : I agree

 **Tubbo** : Crime is always the answer

 **Tubbo** : Beleve me, im a lawyer 

**Wilbur** : YEah hes a lawyerr

_**783-024-1567 is online** _

**783-024-1567** : Wilbur Soot Watson 

**783-024-1567** : Tubbo Underscore-Live Watson

 **Tubbo** : holy shit

 **Wilbur** : Oh pig boyy

 **Dream** : Wha

 **Quackity** : Dream your off the hook for now

 **Quackity** : I want to know what the fuck is happening

 **Karl** : Oh honk

 **Karl** : Drama

 **783-024-1567** : I would like to know why 4 bottles are missing from our liquor cabinet 

**Wilbur** : uhhh

 **Sapnap** : o-0

 **Tubbo** : I cant even drink so dont look at me

 **783-024-1567** : Well we have a lock on it for a reason, so Wil can't get into it.

 **783-024-1567** : Wil is the only one who doesn't know where the key is.

 **Tubbo** : Well

 **Tubbo** : I might have acidently told Wil where the key was

 **783-024-1567** : And how did you accidently do that Tubbo?

 **Tubbo** : Well i was pkaying minecraft with Ranboo and i forgt that we arnt supposed to tell Wil where the key is

 **Tubbo** : And he asked for the key so i told him

 **Tubbo** : then he left

 **783-024-1567** : Wilbur where are you?

 **Wilbur** : m at Nikis

 **Wilbur** : were gavimh a party

 **Wilbur** : teling them why anteates are the worst animel

 **Karl** : Anteaters are cool :[

 **783-024-1567** : Who else is there?

 **Wilbur** : Minx, shit, ted, an charlie

 **Quackity** : SHIT?????

 **783-024-1567** : Is Charlie drunk too?

 **Wilbur** : uepp

 **783-024-1567** : Have Ted bring you home. Be home by dusk or Phil's coming to get you.

 **Quackity** : ARE WE GONNA SLIDE PAST THE FACT THAT WILBUR IS HANGING OUT WITH SOMEONE NAMED SHIT? 

**Dream** : Yes

 **Wilbur** : Got it pigboy

 **783-024-1567** : Don't call me that.

 **Tubbo** : Come on pig boy, loosen up a bit

 **783-024-1567** : Tubbo

 **783-024-1567** : Did you forget I own a sword?

 **Dream** : DON'T KILL TUBBO????????? 

**Tubbo** : DREAM WHY DID YOU PUT QUESTION MARKS??

 **T** **ubbo** : KILLING ME ISNT A QUESTION?? 

**783-024-1567** : Yes, it is a question. 

**783-024-1567** : And the answer is yes

_**783-024-156 is offline** _

**Karl** : TUBBO

 **Karl** : ARE YOU SAFE?? 

**Karl** : WHO WAS THAT

 **Tubbo** : That was my older brother, and yes I'm safe

 **Tubbo** : Ranboo is gonna protect me

 **Ranboo** : Protect =}

 **Dream** : HSGSNSHSBDSJS WHEN DID YOU GET HERE? 

**Ranboo** : I've been here

 **Ranboo** : the whole time

 **Ranboo** : =}

 **Dream** : You scare me Ranboo

 **Ranboo** : Good

 **T** **ubbo** : I love you Boo :]

 **Ranboo** : I love you too Bee <33

 **Dream** : Jfc-

 **Dream** : What's your brother's name Tubbo

 **T** **ubbo** : Technoblade, Techno for short

_**Dream changed 783-024-1567 to 'Techno'** _

**Karl** : I'm very worried

 **Karl** : for all of you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hdhhddhhdhd write to forget the pain ᐠ( ᐛ )ᐟ
> 
> On a serious note, Thank you all so much for the support, I honestly love you guys so much. You guys deserve a chapter and I can't sleep so here =} Remember to eat and drink something and take care of yourselves, I love you guys so much <3333


	6. George changed Techno to 'Techno-chan; The 21 year old Minecraft player UwU'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George changed Techno to 'Techno-chan; The 21 year old Minecraft player UwU'  
> Ranboo: Tommy  
> Ranboo: Technoz gonna kill you big man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUDESSSS THANK YOU GUYS FOR 1000 HITS YOUR ALL SO POG
> 
> Also sorry for not getting a chapter out sooner I was really busy with school work n shit

_**George is online** _

**George** : **@Dream**

_**Dream is online** _

**Dream** : Yes Georgie?

 **George** : Give me admin privileges 

**Dream** : Tell me you love me first :)

 **George** : no

 **Dream** : yes

 **George** : no

 **Dream** : yes

 **George** : Fine

 **George** : I love you Dream

_**Sapnap is online** _

**Sapnap** : DREAM YOU GOT HIM TO DO IT

 **Sapnap** : POG

 **Dream** : Im so cool (⌐■‿■)

 **George** : admin now please.

 **Dream** : Yeah yeah

_**George is now an admin** _

_**Dream is no longer an admin** _

**Dream** : GEORGE

 **Dream** : WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR

 **George** : I am god

 **George** : Bow down mortals

 **Sapnap** : Pog gogys a god

_**George changed Dream to 'Dream-chan UwU'** _

**Dream-chan UwU** : WHAT???

**_Ranboo is online_ **

**Ranboo** : Forever curzed to be a cat girl

 **Ranboo** : How zad

_**Tubbo is online** _

**Tubbo** : Truly a touching tale....

 **Dream-chan UwU** : Thsi is bullshit

_**Dream-chan UwU is offline** _

_**Tommy is online** _

**Tommy** : GEORGE

 **George** : Yes?

 **Tommy** : I HAVE A REQUEST

 **George** : What is it?

 **Tommy** : DMS DMS

 **George** : Why not

_**George changed Techno to 'Techno-chan; The 21 year old Minecraft player UwU'** _

**Ranboo** : Tommy

 **Ranboo** : Technoz gonna kill you big man

 **Tommy** : DONT CARE

 **Tommy** : **@** **Techno-chan; The 21 year old Minecraft player UwU**

_**Techno-chan; The 21 year old Minecraft player UwU is online** _

**Ranboo** : Your on your own Tommy

 **Ranboo** : bye

**_Ranboo is offline_ **

**Tubbo** : Have fun getting murdered

 **Techno-chan; The 21 year old Minecraft player UwU** : Tommy

 **Tommy** : welp gotta blast 🏃💨

_**Tommy is offline** _

_**Techno-chan; The 21 year old Minecraft player UwU is offline** _

**Sapnap** : That was fucking weird

_**715-046-1947 is online** _

**715-046-1947** : Language >=[

**_Quackity is online_ **

**Quackity** : Spanish 

**715-046-1947** : Not what I meant but ok =p

**_Dream-chan UwU is online_ **

**Dream-chan UwU** : George please for the love of god

_**George changed George to 'God'** _

**God** : How about no? 

**God** : What are you gonna do? Ban me? Oh wait you can't 😐

 **{System}** : no❤

 **Sapnap** : Da faq

 **715-046-1947** : What the muffin 0_o

 **Quackity** : wha

_**George is no longer an admin** _

_**Dream-chan UwU is now an admin** _

_**Dream-chan UwU changed Dream-chan UwU to 'Dream'** _

_**Dream changed God to 'Gogy'** _

**Dream** : Ah, how I love Callahan 

**Gogy** : who the fuck is Callahan and what the fuck just happened

 **715-046-1947** : 1. Language 2. What the muffin just happened

 **Dream** : that was Callahan. He's like a all powerful god or some shit idk at this point

 **Dream** : also **@715-046-1947** what's your name 

**715-046-1947** : it's Badboyhalo, but you can call me bad, bbh, halo, anything like that! 

_**Dream changed 715-046-1947 to 'Bad'** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys llike the shorter chapters where 1 character gets introduced or do y'all prefer the longer chapters where 2-3 characters get introduced? 
> 
> Love you guys /p remember to eat and drink something if you haven't and have a great day <33


End file.
